


let us be lovely

by torigates



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d walk in the door, a huge grin on his face, carrying a large stuffed centipede “Anthropod chilopoda!” he exclaimed happily, while Angela looked on, a wary expression on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let us be lovely

  
Right away, from the day after Angela told Hodgins he was going to be a dad, he started bringing home toys and clothing for their future child.

He’d walk in the door, a huge grin on his face, carrying a large stuffed centipede (“Anthropod chilopoda!” he exclaimed happily, while Angela looked on, a wary expression on her face. “You want to traumatize our unborn baby, don’t you?” she asked), or a onesie with the words MUD PIE sprawled across the front, or a large rubber rattle shaped like a crown (“So he can be king of the playpen!” Angela cocked an eyebrow. “Or queen,” he quickly amended).

Truth be told, it was actually pretty adorable, and Angela was thrilled that Jack was so thrilled about his future as a dad. This kid, with a multi-millionaire dad and a best-selling author for a godmother was probably going to be spoiled beyond belief. Angela figured that was something she should probably try to avoid, but then again, she and Jack both grew up with privileged childhoods and they turned out okay, Brennan came from nothing and she was probably one of the most socially messed up people Angela knew.

So, when Jack suggested at the end of a particularly hard case that they should go shopping for baby clothes, Angela couldn’t help but get absurdly excited about the idea.

“Sweetie,” Angela called as she and Hodgins passed Brennan’s office on their way out of the lab. “We’re going shopping for the baby. Come with us,” she pleaded.

Brennan looked up from her computer. Angela couldn’t help but remember the days when Booth would be in there helping her with the end of case paperwork, or the two of them would be blowing it off for an end of case drink at Founding Fathers, or pie at the Diner. It made Angela’s heart ache for her friend.

“I still have a lot to do here,” Brennan said, gesturing towards her desk, and the stacks of files that were demanding her attention.

Angela put an arm on Jack’s shoulder, indicating he should wait for her, and she ventured into Brennan’s office. “Bren,” she said. “That paperwork can wait. Come shopping with Hodgins and me, we’re going to spend ridiculous amounts of money on this kid.” She patted her belly.

“Rationally, your child is going to be born for several months. This paperwork has a much sooner deadline,” Brennan countered.

Angela sighed. “I know, sweetie. Just humour me, please?”

Brennan looked up at her, and seemed to consider this for a few moments. Eventually, she gathered her coat and bag and left the office, leaving Angela to follow in her wake. Jack raised his eyebrows and Angela grinned.

Angela had always been a firm believer of retail therapy, and despite her bias, she couldn’t think of a better recipient than the as of yet unnamed Montenegro-Hodgins’ child. Angela couldn’t help but notice all the late nights Brennan had been spending at the Jeffersonian. Sometimes when Angela arrived in the mornings, she would find Brennan sprawled out over her desk, like she used to five years ago when Zack would place the steaming mug of coffee beside her, where she was hunched over the desk. And that wasn’t the only similarity to five years ago, Angela couldn’t help but notice. Booth and Brennan were hardly speaking to each other, hardly spending any time together that wasn’t case related. It made Angela want to grab Brennan by her shoulders and shake some sense into her. _It’s not too late for you_ , she wanted to scream at her friend.

She wanted both Brennan and Booth to be happy, and as much as she wanted to like Hannah, as much as she _did_ like Hannah, it was just breaking her heart to see Brennan suffer like this. Angela would watch the way Brennan looked at Booth, and she wanted to grab her friend’s shoulders and say, _you deserve to be happy. Why won’t you believe it?_

Angela wasn’t naive enough to believe that shopping could make anyone’s problems go away, least of all Brennan’s but she figured some time with people who loved her, doing fun things never hurt anyone.

Hodgins, predictably, was like a kid in a candy store when they arrived, practically running through aisles in his eagerness to show this or that to Angela. Brennan, perhaps equally predictably, took her time, wandering up and down every aisle slowly, looking at everything there was to see, soliciting advice from the sales reps on the floor about which products were best.

“Angie!” Angela turned around to see a breathless Hodgins, a huge grin on his face, his eyes lit up with excitement. “I found the _perfect_ crib for our baby. Come see!” He grabbed her hand and promptly began pulling her towards his latest discovery.

Angela wasn’t sure what exactly she was expecting to find, but whatever it was, what Jack presented to her was not it. It was a beautifully hand-crafted crib made out of a dark wood, with high sides and a mobile dangling delicately from a perch above where the baby’s head would be. It was beautiful. “We have to buy it,” he told her. “Please?”

Angela turned to face him with tears in her eyes, this wonderful, amazing, _unexpected_ man, towards whom she felt nothing but unending affection. “Yes,” she agreed, and it felt like every other promise she had ever given him. He grinned like a fool and pulled her into a crushing hug.

“Bren, come look!” she called.

Brennan appeared from around the corner, and walked up to where they were standing.

“What do you think?” Angela asked. “Do you see my baby sleeping in this puppy?”

Brennan looked the crib over for a few moments, before turning to face Angela and Hodgins. “I think this crib would be lucky to be the sleeping place of your child.”

Angela shared a bemused grin with Jack. “Thanks, Sweetie,” she said, and hugged her friend.

In the end, only _half_ of Brennan’s purchases were ridiculous. Angela tried to explain that they wouldn’t be reading books about anthropology to the kid until he or she was _at least_ four, but Brennan decidedly ignored her and bought them anyway. She also bought a onesie that had a skeleton pattern down the front, and glow in the dark stickers for the nursery, so Angela had to count it as a win.

(Hodgins bought about six more bug shaped plushie toys, and Angela figured she may as well give up on that cause now. That was one battle she was not going to win.)


End file.
